Nightflicker
This story is fake, don't believe it. USA Feb 12th 2015 Zack...Harold...They disappeared from their rooms at night, and the police still can't find them. Where are you, boys... Two weeks ago we met a player at a minecraft server called "BlackyGames". The player had no name tag, but had a steve skin. When we got closer, he spammed. He told us to leave this cursed place. "There's something evil lurking in here!"- He said. "It steals your soul while you sleep! Leave this place while you can." Then he made weeping noises. No idea why, but we got scared, and ran away, while the player left siting on the ground crying and holding a note. After that boys started to disappear. First Zack, then Harold. And maybe I will be next... USA Feb 13th 2015 (12:00 AM) Ughh...Dang...Where am I? Aagh, my head hurts...Oh no, where am I? No, no, no. I have to find a exit...It's so dark in here, though... My flashlight! I need to... *Rummages in bag* Here! Huh? Dang! Out of batteries. *throws flashlight away* Hello? Anyone? Anybody here? I'll just pretend I have friends with me. *looks around* Darn these grass blocks. I'm in...in...Minecraft. *someone sobbing* Hello? There's someone crying...Hello? Come on out! *sobbing*My name is Craig, and there's no way back to the living for me. *Suddenly, a phantom boy pops up.* Eck! Are you a g-ghost? It's him! He's coming for me! *weeps* Who's coming? Nightflicker. He's the one who got you here. Now he's looking for us. If you meet him he'll consume your soul...*crying* What the- *turns around* I saw a shadow behind! We need to run! He's following us! He feels our presence! It's his domain, and he's the master here. Listen to me, I'll explain how we can make our escape! '' ''Can you see the indicator on the top right corner of your view? It's your sanity level. Make sure you don't let it run out. You can find some food lying around here. They refill your indicator. Okay, so if my sanity level runs out I'll be easy prey for the Nightflicker... There are also 5 amulpets lying around. Amulets? They are golden keys shaped like yellow levers, and they are the only way of returning you home. Find them. And we will finally Rest In Peace. I can get home? Thank you, Craig! Becareful, though. With every amulet you got Nightflicker will get more and more relentles in pursuing you, though. Beware of the ghosts, too. '' Ghosts? There are more of you? Where are they? ''They are hiding. And they've changed:They are mad and angry. Now they roam around and attack everyone in their way. Oh, god. ''Oh, no! Nightflicker! He's close! Run! '' And so I ran. Loud footsteps followed me everytime I lead a step. Finally, as I was running in the middle of the woods, I hid behind a tree, and as I watched, a black figure with purple and yellow segments passed me, and I was saved. It's probably Nightflicker who passed. Anyways, I leaped out of the tree and walked Through the woods... WIP Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Category:Monster Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas